escape_from_tarkovfandomcom-20200216-history
Closed Alpha
---- Developer Note Dear friends! Today, we would like to tell you about the Technical Alpha Testing access procedure and the content and features you will find available in the game at the start of the Technical Alpha Testing. The purpose of Technical Alpha Testing infers fine-tuning basic gameplay mechanics under high load conditions, checking of game locations for possible issues, and identification and fixing of the bugs that may occur in the early versions of the game, both online and offline. The Technical Alpha Testing participants will be granted access in waves, first one being aimed at revealing possible issues with early access and load distribution. The waves will be formed according to the time of pre-order, i.e. players who have pre-ordered early will be among the first to access the Technical Testing. Consecutive waves will be formed with an interval of one or two days and, according to our estimations, all eligible pre-order owners will be granted access to Alpha within 2 weeks. Eligible pre-order packages include the Edge of the Darkness, Left Behind Edition and Prepare for Escape Edition. Obviously, Edge of the Darkness owners are guaranteed access, whereas Left Behind gives a 25% chance and Prepare for Escape - 50% chance of participation. Players who will be placing their pre-orders during the Alpha testing will be automatically distributed into one of the upcoming waves. Over the course of Technical Alpha Testing, occurrences of various issues - server-related, visual, technical, etc - are considered as expected. Game performance optimization at the Alpha launch is not final and will be being improved constantly with every consecutive version update. All identified bugs and issues will be promptly fixed, along with addition of new game features and content. Also, players should expect regular profile resets (clearing all related data), server downtimes and restarts and frequent game updates for testing and gameplay tuning purposes. The Technical Alpha Testing servers may have limited availability and only be accessible for a certain time (immediately for testing sessions). The server availability, as well as any testing-related info, can be tracked by following the dedicated Twitter - https://twitter.com/AlphaEft From the very start of the Technical Alpha Testing, we are going to ceaselessly release updates for fixing the identified errors, adjusting the existing features, introducing new ones, and adding more content. Content and features that will be available at the launch of the Technical Alpha Testing: Please note, that most of the bonus items described in the pre-order packages won't be instantly available at the earliest stages of the project testing and everyone will use standard equipment at first. However, they will be added later on. ---- Main menu: *Settings Inventory *GEAR Tab: Ability to equip your character with chest rigs, backpacks, armor, headgear, weapons, and various other items and gear *OVERALL Tab: Character stats overview, 3D representation of the character *HEALTH Tab: Overview of currently effective positive and negative influences and condition of body parts *SKILLS Tab can be accessed, but skills themselves won’t be available on the early Alpha stage. *MAP Tab: if your inventory contains any maps, they can be selected and viewed here *NOTES Tab allows making, saving and editing notes. Trade *Access to one trader *Only sale and purchase of the goods are available, either by barter or for cash. Entering the game *Faction selection (PMC only on the early testing stages) *Location selection (2 locations available at launch - Customs and Factory) *Readiness confirmation and loading screen Game: *Reconnection ability Character *Character movement speed adjustment (CTRL+Wheel) *Crouching *Ability to lie down, crawling *Ability to jump *Character stance height adjustment (C+Wheel) *Sprint *Opening / closing doors *Unlocking doors with keys *Breaking down doors (The door that opens in your direction or is protected with bars can’t be broken) *Searching through army crates, jackets, cash registers, safes, bags *Opening / closing car trunks *Picking up loot on location *Ability to throw items away Character healing *Bandages and tourniquets stop bleeding *Splints heal light fractures *Medikits restore the health of the area of application and remove the currently effective debuffs *Painkiller, temporarily removes the pain factor *Morphine, temporarily removes the pain factor and increases speed :Character eating and drinking :Character damage model and effects :Exit from location and stats saving :Experience gain and leveling up Game inventory (duplicates that in the main menu - except absence of stash in the GEAR Tab) *GEAR Tab: Ability to equip your character with chest rigs, backpacks, armor, headgear, weapons, and various other items and gear *OVERALL Tab: Character stats overview, 3D representation of the character *HEALTH Tab: Overview of currently effective positive and negative influences and condition of body parts *SKILLS Tab can be accessed, but skills themselves won’t be available on the early Alpha stage. *MAP Tab: if your inventory contains any maps, they can be selected and viewed here *NOTES Tab allows making, saving and editing notes. Weapons and weapon handling *Modding, installing and removing parts and mods *Loading *Unloading *Jamming removal *Reloading without mag drop *Reloading with mag drop *Aiming (including backup sights) *Interaction with functional mods, turning flashlights and tactical devices on and off *Fire mode switch *Recoil *Loading of one cartridge into chamber *Weapon inspection Ballistics *Penetration *Ricochets *Ballistic curve Weather effects (on Customs location) *Daytime change *Rain *Fog *Wind Content: Raid locations *Factory *Customs List of weapons available in Alpha *??74N *?4?1 *SV-98 *VSS *AS VAL *P226 *Grach *PM *?? *MR133 *?R153 *Saiga 12ga *RGD-5 *F-1 *Knife List of equipment available in Alpha *BlackRock chest rig *Crye Precision AVS chest rig *MBSS Backpack *Camelbak Tri-Zip backpack *2?2 Secure container *Pistol case *Scav backpack and 2 civilian bags *Fishing jacket *Face mask *Knitcap *Cap *Balaclava *Tactical glasses *Night Vision Goggles :Other items, food, bartering goods, weapon mods, cash in 3 currencies. All available weapons and items won’t be immediately accessible from stash, they will have to be obtained the regular way - on location or from trader. Thank you for support and best of luck in the testing! Category:Patch notes